Family
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: JJ is now the acting unit chief but when she uncovers the reason behind Emily's investigation, what will she do and sacrifice to protect her best friend and her family?


**_I apologise greatly for not updating any of my stories, I have had one roller-coaster of a few months but hopefully this is the beginning to a new streak of updates for all my stories and some new ones I have up my sleeve._**

 ** _For the time being, this is a one-shot I have wrote based on the latest episode of Criminal Minds with a little JJ centric swing to it. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review._**

/…

JJ was the first back to the office, having caught an earlier flight than the others telling them she had a meeting to get to, but she was doing the complete opposite. She wasn't attending a meeting, she was crashing one. Dumping her bags in the 'main office', she shut the door behind her and headed out to her desk in the bullpen. She had yet to call it her office because in all honesty, she didn't want it to be her office. She hadn't earned the Unit Chief spot, she had been dumped with. She knew how hard Emily had worked for the position and most certainly wasn't going to accept the offer knowing that her best friend was two floors above still being interrogated. She hated that she hadn't spoken to Emily since they left and hadn't warned her of her plan, but maybe the less she knew the better. With a heavy heart, she placed the letter addressed to her husband in her top draw to her desk and darted towards the elevator. Once on level 8, she directed herself to Linda Barnes' office, barging past her assistant who was on the phone, telling the person on the other end to hold as she shouted after her, but JJ ignored the brunette and swung open the door, Emily jumping as she looked up, Linda standing from her chair looking less than pleased.

"Agent Jareau, this is highly inappropriate." She barked, Emily standing, trying to catch her friends eye but JJ did all to avoid the brunette, staring direction at the Assistant Director.

"I apologise, but there is an important matter we need to discuss. Agent Prentiss if you would excuse us?" She urged Emily out the room, never breaking eye contact with the severely pissed off woman behind the desk as she shut the door behind Emily.

"And this couldn't have waited until later?" Linda prodded, JJ looking down to see the tape recorder flashing, pointing at it.

"If you wouldn't mind, I have some conditions to go over with you before anything I say goes down on the record." Frowning, Linda turned the recorder off and offered JJ a seat, though the blonde stayed standing, Linda following in her stubborn demeanour.

"What is this about Agent Jareau?"

"I know why Agent Prentiss is under investigation and I am here to tell you she is innocent." JJ knew if she was wrong about all of this she would be screwed, but something in her gut told her she was on the right lines.

"And how do you know what the investigation entitles. If I remember correctly, I never even informed you of her investigation in the first place- this was a routine check between the both of us a few days ago."

"I understand that, but I am more than aware that most routine checks involving the BAU almost always are caused by something going estray within our work, and if I am correct as to what started this snowball effect with Agent Prentiss then I am here to inform you that she is innocent." With pursed lips, Linda nodded, leaning forward against her desk.

"I am listening." JJ inhaled sharply, knowing that everything said now would make or shake what would happen next.

"You are under the impression that Agent Prentiss deleted a recording of Agent Reid confessing to the murder of Rosa, am I correct?" Linda stood up straight again, JJ mentally sighing. When Emily was drunk, she tended to ramble about stuff she probably shouldn't, and during their break from work after she was kidnapped, her and JJ decided to drink a few bottles of wine at her apartment to let loose after everything that had happened over the previous months. During this time, Emily stated that she had deleted a recording of her interrogation with Reid after they had gotten to Mexico while he was still high from the drugs because it was more evidence against him and she needed more time to work on getting him back home. Of course, JJ never brought this up again, so Emily was under the impression she didn't know, but after the investigation was revealed, JJ could have bet her life this was the starting point for Barnes. By the look on her face, JJ knew she was right.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I made Emily do it. I had called her to ask how Reid was not long after she interrogated him, and she informed me of the recording. Reid is my family, the godfather to my children, so I panicked, and I told Emily she needed to get rid of this as it was only more evidence against him. Of course, she knew that if it came back that she had done that it would be her job but I, threatened her. I told her I could do a lot worse and had connections and that if she knew what was good for her, she would delete the recording and never bring it up again. I knew that if it ever got brought back up again, it would lead back to her and her only, but it isn't right for me to place to blame on her, so here I am." Linda closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head.

"Jennifer, you can't possibly expect me- "JJ interrupted her, slamming her hand down on the desk in front of her, causing Linda to jump.

"Agent Prentiss is one of the best things to have happened to the BAU. She is one of the most hard-working individuals I have ever met, and she has impacted this team more than some who have come and gone. You cannot use my mistake to justify her decisions as unit chief and turn them against her because ever since Agent Hotchner left, she has stepped up to the mark and done more for this team than any replacement could have ever done. You can either listen to my conditions and get my confession on tape and in writing, or you can watch me walk out of here with my agent and fight a winning war against the BAU. It's your choice Agent Barnes." JJ was unsure how she had held her emotions together during that but somehow, she stood tall in that moment against Linda and knew that she had won. The defeat on the woman's face was glorious and JJ accepted it proudly, standing back up straight. With a heavy sigh, Linda switched on the tape recorder, clearing her throat slightly before speaking.

"What are your conditions, Agent Jareau?"

"Your investigations on Agent Prentiss stop here, and she will be given her role back as Unit Chief. I want you to leave the BAU alone and protect them at all costs against anything, because I know that my team would never do anything illegal or out of proportion unless for the protection of a victim. I want Agent Hotchner as my lawyer, and for the court to be closed off to all possible public so my husband cannot be apart of any of the trials. Do you understand?" There was a slight hesitation before she nodded, looking away from the blonde as she spoke.

"You have my word Agent. Now, for the record, can you confess one more time." JJ relayed her confession perfectly, having rehearsed it multiple times to herself on the plane home. Once the legal part was sorted with, the tape recorded was switched off once more, Barnes slumping down in her chair.

"I hope you understand what you have done, the sacrifice you have made. I just need to ask, was it worth it, your team, are _they_ worth it?" Without hesitation, JJ spoke, her head held high.

"They are not my team, they are my family, and they are worth everything."

"You have ten minutes before my agents and I will escort you to federal prison. I hope you use your time well." JJ turned on her heel and left the office, Emily who was sitting outside in a worried state standing and following her hastily.

"JJ what is going on? JJ- Jayje slow down!" She shouted, running to catch up with the blonde who was in an almost sprint to reach the elevator. Once they were inside, JJ wrapped her best friend up in a hug, finally allowing the tears to fall.

"I am about to tell a lie to the team. You will understand in a few minutes, but I need you to not say anything on it and trust me- okay?" Emily frowned but nodded into her shoulder, JJ pulling away.

"There is a letter in my desks top draw. When I leave, I need you to deliver it for me. Can you do that?" Again, in confusion, Emily nodded, the doors opening onto the BAU, JJ spotting the team in the bullpen. She approached them with the brunette, guiding her friend down into a seat.

"As of now, Emily is back to being the BAU's acting Unit Chief. You are all no longer under investigation and I am under the impression the BAU isn't going to be touched for a long time coming, along as you all stick to how you have been going." Everyone shared smiles, though Emily was still sceptical, and she had every right to be.

"What happened? What started this?" Luke asked, JJ holding up her hand to show she was getting there.

"After Reid was arrested, Emily performed a cognitive interview after arriving in Mexico, and though Reid was still under the influence, the head of the case requested a recording of this. In this, Reid had openly confessed to having hold of the knife that killed Rosa and that he was the one stabbing her. Emily informed me of this evidence against Reid after I called her, and I threatened Emily into deleting the recording and lying to the detective in charge. If you didn't do this, I was openly willing to ruin her within the bureau and out of fright, Emily deleted the recording and we never spoke of it again. This caused the snowball effect into her investigation and I knew it was getting out of hand, so I confessed to my threat against Emily and secured all of your safety against any further investigations." With wide eyes, Emily shook her head, but JJ looked over at her, knowing she had promised not to say a word. She saw the shock on everyone's faces, smiling slightly in hopes of stopping the unfallen tears in her eyes.

"I know that this is a shock to you all, and I am so sorry for what I have done and the trouble I have caused- I never intended to do any of that- I thought I was protecting my family but, I almost tore it apart, and I hope you can all forgive me." Reid continuously shook his head, Garcia never letting go of his hand for anything, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What happens now?" Tara asked, nobody else daring to ask.

"Well first of all- I give this to you." She removed her gun and badge, handing it over to Emily who slowly accepted them with shaking hand. Rossi, who was openly are of her lie due to being in Mexico with Emily and Luke, walked to the blonde and wrapped her up in his arms, JJ breaking as she could no longer hold in her tears.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered into her ear, JJ smiling into his shoulder.

"You do whatever it takes to protect your family. Look after them for me?" He nodded, pulling back to Luke, Matt and Tara could have their moments. She turned to Emily who was aware she had said her goodbye to her in the elevator, the woman looking up from her badge and gun which sat in her lap.

"Promise to deliver the letter for me?" All she could do was nod, no words being able to form. JJ finally turned to Garcia and Reid who had yet to move. Neither attempted to approach her so she just smiled, not wanting to invade them as they fought for control.

"I trust you two will be there for my sons, they are in your hands now." Her statement got quieter and she just about held herself together. She turned when the bullpen doors opened, Linda standing there with handcuffs and two agents she didn't know.

"It's time, Agent Jareau." She nodded, and walked away from her team, Linda handcuffing her hands together behind her. At this, Garcia seemed to snap out of the faze she was in, jumping forward, Luke and Matt holding her back as she cried.

"No, you can't, Jayje please." All the blonde could do was turn away and leave, the sounds of Penelope's cries too painful for her. She knew this was it, there was no turning back now. She was going to go on trial for obstruction of justice and threatening a Federal agent and who knows what else and today was the day she was saying goodbye to her family, her husband, her sons, her job.

 _You do whatever it takes to protect your family._


End file.
